Le temps d'un battement d'ailes
by Hachi-san
Summary: Spoils : Ne lisez pas si vous ne savez pas qui est Ichiru. Pourquoi les choses les plus précieuses sont-elles toujours les plus fragiles ? Le temps d'un battement d'ailes, elles ont déjà disparu ...


_Pour Zoro-kun, mon Hokuto, avec mes excuses pour le retard ... J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

C'est ma première fic Vampire Knight - probablement ma seule- et comme je suis loin de connaître l'intrigue par coeur, j'espère n'avoir pas trop commis de fautes ... dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

En tous les cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un jour, lorsque Zero était enfant, un papillon était venu se poser sur une fleur juste à côté de lui. _

_Il n'en avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près ... C'était un papillon magnifique. D'un bleu profond sillonné d'arabesques dorées, il semblait à ses yeux inexpérimentés pareil à une petite fleur virevoltant au gré du vent et de ses envies. Une si jolie petite fleur sauvage ... l'envie de le toucher, de se l'approprier l'avait saisi, et après un ou deux tours d'adresse, il était parvenu à l'enfermer au creux de sa main. _

_Grossière erreur._

_Il avait fini par le relâcher au bout de quelques minutes, s'attendant à le voir s'envoler aussitôt. Mais ce fut pour le voir tituber au bord de sa main et tomber au sol, voletant maladroitement entre les brins d'herbe, agitant les ailes avec frénésie pour tenter de se remettre d'aplomb ... Sans succès._

_Ses ailes ne le portaient plus._

_Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Zero avait appelé sa mère pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Cette dernière avait examiné l'insecte rapidement, avant de secouer la tête ; son expression était sans appel._

_"Regarde tes mains, Zero."_

_Zero, obéissant, baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Elles étaient recouvertes de couleurs éclatantes, qui s'étalaient en fines traînées presque transparentes. Les mêmes couleurs que celles qu'il avait pu admirer sur les ailes du papillon ..._

_"Tu vois toute cette poudre sur tes doigts ? Ce sont de minuscules écailles qui recouvrent les ailes des papillons. Si tu les lui enlèves, il ne peut plus voler ..."_

_Ne plus voler ... pour cet insecte, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose._

_"Il va ... mourir ?"_

_Un petit sourire triste fut sa seule réponse. Zero regarda ses doigts, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'infortunée créature qui se débattait au sol, luttant pour garder une vie qu'elle avait déjà perdue. Ses efforts acharnés ne faisaient que la rendre encore plus pathétique ..._

_"Pourquoi les choses les plus précieuses sont toujours les plus fragiles ..."_

"Zero, Zero, attends-moi !"

Levant les yeux au ciel, Zero ralentit légèrement l'allure – juste assez pour qu'Ichiru le laisse tranquille encore cinq petites minutes. Depuis le départ, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et Ichiru ... S'il restait trop longtemps dans la fraîcheur du soir, Ichiru allait certainement encore tomber malade.

"Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ... Maman va être en colère, tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas que tu sortes aussi tard !"

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte du tout, d'ailleurs ... Zero pressa le pas, sans se retourner. Dès qu'ils auraient passé la colline juste devant, dans dix minutes à peine, ils seraient de retour chez eux.

"Mais je voulais être un peu plus longtemps avec toi ..."

La petite voix timide, teintée d'une touche de tristesse, ne pouvait que le faire céder. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, attendant que son frère arrive à son niveau. Ce dernier - passablement essoufflé, les joues teintées par l'effort - faisait évidemment de son mieux pour soutenir le rythme de son frère ... sans succès. Dès qu'il fût à la hauteur de Zero, il se laissa tomber à ses pieds pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Zero s'assit à côté de lui, un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

Son frère faisait toujours de son mieux pour le rattraper, même lorsqu'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile. Zero se rapprocha de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, d'un geste affectueux, s'attirant aussitôt un petit cri de protestation.

"Je suppose qu'au point où nous en sommes, on peut bien s'accorder quelques minutes de repos ..."

"Merci !"

Ichiru se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, reconnaissant. Zero laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé. Son frère avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre dès qu'il s'agissait de se faire câliner. L'oeil protecteur, il l'observa se blottir confortablement contre lui, de toute évidence prêt à faire une petite sieste. Il s'apprêtait à le sermonner – ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps - quand il se ravisa. À bien le regarder, sa rougeur mise à part, il était réellement pâle ... Leur marche jusqu'à l'étang semblait l'avoir vraiment épuisé.

Il n'aurait très certainement pas dû le laisser l'accompagner jusque là. Mais Ichiru avait tellement insisté pour voir cet étang après qu'il ait eu le malheur de lui en parler, qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Son frère savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il lui faisait le coup des petits yeux mouillés, il lui était impossible de lui résister. Et il n'hésitait pas à en profiter ...

Et puis, il lui devait au moins ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Puisque c'était de sa faute si Ichiru ne connaissait qu'aussi peu le monde extérieur ... Zero baissa les yeux vers ses mains, ses doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure claire d'Ichiru. Bien que son souffle se soit stabilisé, le rouge n'avait toujours pas quitté ses joues, bien au contraire. Signe qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre ... En plus de s'avérer brûlant, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsque Zero toucha son front pour s'en assurer. Est-ce qu'il dormait simplement, ou bien ...

"Ne dors pas trop profondément, hein ... On va bientôt devoir repartir."

"Hu-hum ..."

Un vague murmure ensommeillé, mais suffisant pour le rassurer ; Zero laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait sans sans rendre compte. Son sommeil était si profond, parfois, qu'on aurait pu le croire tout près de la mort ... C'est cette même angoisse qui poussait Zero à serrer la main de son frère de toutes ses forces, quelquefois au beau milieu de la nuit ... Ichiru, si faible, semblait sans cesse sur le point de disparaître.

Et le fil du souffle d'Ichiru lui paraissait si ténu , à présent, qu'il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se retenir de le réveiller à nouveau. Ce dernier avait pourtant grand besoin de repos. Il décida de chercher de quoi se distraire l'esprit dans ce que l'environnait. Verdure et branches d'arbres, forêt ... à part quelques oiseaux rien ne bougeait, et encore, ces derniers ne restaient pas suffisamment longtemps au même endroit pour qu'il puisse les observer ...

Mais enfin, son regard capta un léger mouvement; tout près. En face de lui, entre deux petites branches, un papillon s'était pris dans une toile d'araignée.

Avec une fascination morbide, Zero le regarda se débattre vainement. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu imaginer le sort qui l'attendait ...

Plus il s'agitait, plus les fils s'emmêlaient dans ses ailes, ses pattes, le paralysant de plus en plus ... déjà l'épeire s'approchait, implacable, glissant sur sa toile en quelques coups de pattes rapides. Faible consolation que de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir ... Mais comment appeler autrement tout ce temps à se débattre, impuissant, attendant que la mort fonde sur lui pour le dévorer ? Même si l'instant fatidique ne durerait qu'une seconde, à peine le temps d'un dernier battement d'ailes ...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main ferme mais douce lui empoigna le bras que Zero s'aperçut qu'il était en train de crier. Baissant les mains qu'il tenait crispées devant ses yeux, il vit le visage de son maître qui le détaillait avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien ? Bon sang Zero, qu'avez-vous fabriqué, ça fait des heures que je vous cherche partout, tous les deux !"

Zero hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre à la seconde question. Son maître laissa échapper un soupir, et s'approcha d'Ichiru pour contrôler son état : le bilan ne devait pas être très bon, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils désapprobateur ... Zero déglutit avec difficulté, attendant son jugement avec appréhension.

"Ça aurait pu être pire."

Le petit soupir de soulagement de Zero fut stoppé net par un petit raclement de gorge sévère.

"Mais ça n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fait. Bon sang Zero, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?"

Zero baissa les yeux, sans trouver à répondre. Au bout de près d'une minute, il articula péniblement un mot d'excuse. Son maître eut un demi-sourire – après tout, l'enfant avait l'air de regretter réellement ses actes - et, prenant Ichiru dans ses bras, lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

"Allez, on reparlera de tout ça à la maison. L'important c'est que vous soyez tous les deux en un seul morceau, je suppose ..."

Zero hocha la tête, et fit un pas pour le suivre - qu'il arrêta aussitôt. La petite chose bleutée sur laquelle il avait failli marcher, juste en-dessous de son pied, lui était familière ... Il se pencha pour la ramasser.

C'était le papillon qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure, encore prisonnier d'un bout de toile – son maître avait dû la déchirer lorsqu'il s'était précipité dans sa direction. L'araignée n'était plus en vue. Zero se pencha et le prit sur sa paume avec précaution, prenant soin de ne lui faire aucun mal, pour l'examiner : des morceaux de fil blanc collaient ses ailes l'une à l'autre, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voler. Il allait tendre la main pour l'aider, quand il se retint.

S'il touchait à ses ailes, il allait certainement les abîmer, comme cette fois-là ...

Un craquement retentit derrière lui, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Son maître avait dû revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne le suivait pas. Avant que Zero n'ait le temps de se retourner, ce dernier avait déjà pris le papillon au creux de sa main pour l'examiner. Ichiru, qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt au pied de l'arbre le plus proche, dormait toujours à poings fermés, inconscient.

Son maître saisit une brindille qu'il fit tourner délicatement entre les ailes du papillon, et en quelques gestes experts la toile se détacha, le laissant enfin libre de toute entrave. Après un ou deux battements d'ailes incertains, le papillon grimpa en haut d'un des doigts et prit son envol. Les yeux écarquillés, Zero le vit passer au-dessus de sa tête pour disparaître dans le lointain, petite tâche bleue au milieu d'un ciel rouge-orangé.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli.

"C'est cela qui fait leur beauté."

Zero se tourna vers son maître, surpris. Ce dernier lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le visage tourné vers le firmament.

"Même si les choses chères à ton coeur sont éphémères ... ou plutôt, justement parce qu'elles le sont. Le soin que tu prends à les protéger est ce qui les rend si précieuses."

Une puissante tape lui secoua le dos, et son maître était déjà reparti s'occuper de son frère. Le soulevant du sol, il le prit confortablement dans ses bras, prêt à le ramener à la maison. Zero risqua un regard hésitant vers eux, sans oser le suivre. Ichiru marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos du chocolat au petit-déjeuner, d'une voix encore prise par le sommeil. Pas de signe de délire, ni de coma ...

"Sa fièvre n'est pas très importante, dit son maître avec un léger sourire. Un ou deux jours de repos et il sera rétabli. Allez, suis-moi mauvaise graine, on rentre à la maison."

"Oui !"

Zero sourit, avant de s'élancer derrière les pas rapides de son maître. À ce rythme, ils seraient vite arrivés à la maison, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Leur mère aurait très certainement préparé quelque chose de chaud pour quand ils rentreraient. Et ce soir, il ne lâcherait pas la main d'Ichiru un seul instant quand il s'endormirait.

À quelques mètres de là, sur une colline des environs, un papillon se reposait sur une branche, laissant les derniers rayons de soleil baigner ses ailes azurées.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon vous savez où vous plaindre ;)

Une petite review ?


End file.
